After Deep Dark
by RealTears
Summary: Love stories about Henry and Vicki starting with the day after episode 22. New chapters added as they come to mind. I sincerely hope that you enjoy reading them as much as I enjoy writing them.. Thank you BETA READER for all your help.
1. Chapter 1

**After Deep Dark**

He slammed the door in her face and regretted it before the sound of the closing door hit his ears. He could hear her crying and her every sob tore at his heart. Even though the wound sealed quickly his side still hurt where the great sword had penetrated and pinned him to his own floor. The throbbing in his side echoed her sobs. As he turned to go back to Vicki, she left his apartment. Dawn was near and he had no choice but to let her go.

Vicki walked toward home with tears drying on her cheeks. Her head was held high as she made her way down the lonely streets. She walked on through the sunrise not paying attention to the glorious colors or where her feet fell. She thought of the last few weeks and wished she could live them over again.

Henry woke as the sun set and remembered events of early this morning. His vampire rose in anger and hunger demanding to be fed. He felt a burning in his side and looked down to see the wound seeping blood. He needed to feed but refused to given in. He tried to focus on packing, but gave up and paced until dawn claimed him once more. When he woke the second night after Astaroth, he found his wound still seeping and knew he had no choice but to feed. Henry walked to Vicki's office only to find it dark and empty then went to her apartment. He knocked on her door not knowing what her greeting might be.

Vicki looked out the peek hole and opened the door saying, "You're the last person I expected to ever see again."

Henry lifted his chin, then gave a weak smile, "May I come in?"

Vicki stepped back allowing him to enter and said, "So it's true? Vampires can't enter without an invitation?"

The ghost of Henry's usual smile danced around his lips as he said, "Sorry, that's not true either. I can come and go as I please." He looked into her eyes and said, "Hold me," as he slowly slipped to the floor.

Vicki rushed forward to break his fall, caught him and eased him down. Cradling his head in her arms she asked, "What's wrong?"

Henry looked into the eyes of the one he loved and said, "I need to feed."

Vicki held back angry words and said, "Why me? You refused my offer the last time you were hurt."

Henry eyes closed as he said, "You're the one I love. The one I need. Feed me."

Vicki shook her head in denial saying, "It's not that easy. I can't give you what you want knowing you're leaving soon." She held him close and added, "You've torn me apart."

Henry pulled in the scent of her and listened to her heart beat, "If you ask me, I'll stay in Toronto."

Vicki pushed him from her lap, stood, held out her hand to help him stand and said, "Don't do this to me."

He grasped it and pulled himself up. Bracing himself against the wall he said with a voice of power, "I'm here because I need you. It's not your blood I need, but your love. If you can't give me that, I made a mistake in coming here." He pushed himself from the wall, straightened his spine and with a regal tilt to his head, he opened the door.

Vicki shouted, "Go ahead, leave. Slam another door in my face."

Henry closed the door and turned to face her saying, "What do you want from me?"

Vicki said, "I want to know that you won't leave me. If I give you my heart, I want to know you won't throw it back in my face when you get tired of me or I'm too old. I can understand the necessity of your feeding from others, but I won't share your love with anyone. Can you give me that?" Vicki stopped shouting when she saw the spreading red stain on his shirt. She reached out and touched the damp shirt saying, "Oh Henry, you're destroying me." She pulled him toward her turning as she did so that she was leaning against the wall, lifted her chin and said, "Feed."

Henry's eyes darkened as he leaned in and his fangs bit into the soft flesh. He fed slowly, savoring her taste with each swallow. When he was finished he put his arm around her waist and walked her to the bedroom saying, "I love you my beautiful one. I'm not leaving you. Not now. Not ever." He lay her on the bed and stretched out beside her and added, "We'll make love later. For now it's enough to hold you while I heal."

Vicki had felt his passion wash over her with every massage of his tongue on her throat. She heard his words as he walked with her to the bed and hoped they were true.

**After Deep Dark – Part II**

Henry studied Vicki's face as she lay sleeping in his arms while he healed. He noted the dark circles under her eyes and knew they were the result of hours spent crying. He understood Vicki would hate the fact he noticed any weakness in her and vowed never to tell her he saw the dark smudges. With the vampire fed and healing, it left the man alone as he continued to think about Vicki. He knew what she wanted and needed from him, if their love was to be consummated. He could and would give her his loyalty and fidelity in his heart, but his physical body was different. The vampire in him demanded physical and emotional nourishment. Giving passion and physical pleasure or, in some cases, pain and fear were the coins by which a vampire paid for that nourishment. He had always felt it was his right to do as he pleased. Feeding when and how he liked taking and leaving lovers as necessary. The few times he offered his heart in a relationship led to years of emotional pain. None of his previous loves demanded from him what Vicki asked. Yet she had proved herself worthy of this consideration more than once. She had saved him, fed him and put herself in a position to die for him if needed. Throughout the many weeks that they had been together she never asked for anything for herself from him. Even tonight through her anger she saw his suffering, opened her arms to him and offered up her blood. He looked at her arms and the marks Norman had drawn and how Vicki had used a moment of temptation not for herself but to save Coreen's life. There was no evil in this woman he held.

Vicki turned, moaning in her sleep and Henry gathered her closer to his breast. She sighed and quit her restless movements. She felt safe and loved as her dreams shifted from Astaroth to Henry. When she became aware of Henry holding her she said, "I can't take anymore. Leave now if you're not staying forever."

Hearing her words, Henry said, "I'm staying." Then he kissed her the way he had longed to do for months.

She responded to his kiss and his need with a need of her own. Her hands came up and started unbuttoning his shirt while his hands made quick work of undressing her. He whispered into her hair, "I'm going to love you the way you deserve to be loved."

_Crap and Damn, I want another season of Blood Ties. Until then I keep writing episodes and sharing them with you. I hope that you enjoy reading my ramblings as much as I enjoy typing them. Real Tears._


	2. Chapter 2

**Waking Up to Henry**

Vicki woke to find herself in Henry's arms as daylight streamed through her bedroom window. The sunlight had not reached the bed yet, but it would soon. Vicki jumped up and pulled the drapes closed. She then went to the linen closet to find a sheet to further block the sun. Once she was sure no light would fall on Henry, she started swearing slowing and every bit as eloquently as Henry or Mike ever did. She looked at Henry's still form and said, "You royal pain in the ass. How could you give me this responsibility? Why didn't you go home where it was safe? Now I'm going to have to babysit a vampire." She looked at his pale face and saw the man she loved and the boy he had been. His clothes were a jumbled pile on the floor with hers on top. As she folded hers and hung up his, she thought about the love they shared earlier this morning and his promise not to leave her. She had visible proof of his promise and felt the weight of what that love meant. She looked at the window, made sure that no light could get in, and then asked out loud, "What do I do with you all day?" She pulled the sheet up to his neck and kissed his cool lips. Grabbing some clothes she made for the bathroom and got ready to face the day.

It was a little after 8 o'clock in the morning when she finally made her first cup of coffee and checked her voice mail. Six messages from Mom and one from Mike. She debated with herself then placed a call to her mother's house praying that she had already left for work. She made a face into the phone as she heard her mother's voice and said, "Hey Mom. Yeah, I'm fine. I didn't forget I said I'd come but I can't make it. No I'm not avoiding you. I've got company and it looks like he'll be here for awhile. Yes I've told you about him. Henry not Mike. Mike was last year. Henry has a problem and needs a place to crash. No it's good. He's a friend. Don't go picking china for me. Mom I've gotta go. I'll call next week. I'll try and visit next month. No don't come here. Henry's got the couch. Honest I'll call. It's good. I'm good. Bye." She hung up fast before her mother could get another word in. A twinge of guilt made he consider going to visit next month but already she started working on excuses for not going. She heard the back door rattle as someone turned the knob. She grabbed her purse, found the asp and held it ready as she neared the door. It started opening and a hand holding a bag of donuts appeared. "Celluci you almost got yourself a broken wrist! What are you doing here?"

His face peeked around the door as he said, "I come bearing gifts and hoping for some great make-up sex."

Vicki grabbed the donuts and checked to see if he had brought her favorite creme sticks. Finding one she pulled it out and pointed to the coffee pot for Mike to help himself. "I'll take the donuts but not the sex. What makes you think I want you anyway?"

Mike poured some coffee and rummaged in the bag looking for the donut with chocolate icing and colored sprinkles. " I was a jerk the other night, and I wanted to see how you were doing. I'm suspended." He took a sip of coffee and a bite of donut before adding, "No one's seen Henry since the other night. I kinda wanted to talk with him before he left town."

Vicki stared into the coffee and felt the donut sticking in her throat as she asked, "What makes you think he's leaving?"

Mike set the cup down and touched her hand, "I was in the room at the end when he asked you to leave with him."

Vicki stood and dumped the rest of her coffee in the sink saying, "Who said what and when we said it is all a blur." Trying to change the subject, she asked, "I haven't heard from Coreen, have you?"

Mike didn't seem to be aware of the shift but answered, "Nothing from her." He then rubbed his face and shook his head as though to clear it and said, "I can't seem to get all my facts straight. Crowley says I got mixed up with you, made some wild guesses and closed a case. I wasn't where I should have been and didn't back-up Kate. The only thing I'm sure of is you crying, Henry saying he's leaving, me kissing you and walking out of his apartment." Then Mike changed the subject, "Vicki I can't take any more weird. Get Henry out of our lives so we can be together again."

Vicki sat back down and took Mike's hand in hers saying, "It's not that easy. We can't go back to where we were before Henry. I don't want to. We hadn't talked since I resigned. It was over between us."

Mike said, "How can you say that? After the Norman case we were together again. Not sex, but we were getting there."

Vicki's head shook in denial, "No we weren't. Not really. You're my friend and that's all I want."

Mike looked genuinely puzzled as he said, "You're saying there's no hope for us? Then why did you let me kiss you?"

Vicki let go of his hand, wiped a tear from the corner of her eye and said, "You caught me off guard. Everything changed when I quit the force and we fought. The weeks after Norman I thought were were building a friendship not a romance. We shouldn't have kissed. I shouldn't have given you the idea there was hope for us to be a couple. Mike, working with you, bouncing ideas around and solving puzzles was what we had in common. That's what brought us together in the first place and now it's over."

Mike started to speak but held back as he saw the look of sadness around her eyes. They sat across from each other in silence. Finally he said, "What is it you want from me?"

Vicki looked into his eyes and said, "Friendship. The kind that lasts. We know and trust each other with everything. To be there for each other with no questions asked. I need to know you're always going to be there for me as I will be there for you. I love you Mike, as my very best friend."

Mike stood and looked down at her, "Friendship. That's all. A drinking buddy. Vicki, I wanted so much more."

Vicki stood and walked to the back door and opened it for him saying, "A true friend is forever. Mike come back when you can be my friend."

Mike crossed over to the door, leaned down and kissed her cheek saying, "I'll call when I need a friend."

Vicki watched him walk down the drive to his car then turned to pour a fresh cup of coffee and saluted the closed door and said, "Here's to you my friend."

She called her voice mail at the office, checked messages, returned calls and did some computer research for clients from her home. Fortunately the case load was light and there was nothing major pending since one of the messages was from Coreen saying she was taking an indefinite leave of absence. As the day stretched into evening, she returned to her bedroom and looked once more at Henry. She took off her clothes and lay down beside him and fell asleep.

Henry first became aware of the steady heart beat and scent of the woman he loved. Then he remembered where he was and smiled to himself thinking to himself, "_Well I made it through the day and my love is still beside me. Fitzroy old boy, there's hope for you, yet." _Out loud he said, "Good evening my love."

Vicki stirred and said, "I must have fallen asleep." She studied his deep blue eyes and his endearing smile, "Hello Henry, welcome back."


	3. Chapter 3

**Waking up to Henry**

**Part II**

Vicki stirred and said, "I must have fallen asleep." She studied his deep blue eyes and his endearing smile and said, "Hello Henry, welcome back." Then she pulled back her fist. Henry moved at vampire speed to avoid being clipped on the chin while she said, "You shit! How could you do that to me?"

Henry, startled by the anger in her eyes asked, "What?"

Vicki rolled from the bed and started pacing the room and yelling, "You stayed here! The sunlight could have gotten to you." She waved her arms at the window, "I covered the window and spent the day worrying about you." Vicki stopped pacing and looked at him saying, "I love you Fitzroy. Don't scare me like that again." Then she threw herself on top of him and drowned his face in kisses.

Henry's arms wrapped around her as he thought, "_Should I tell her I was safe enough with her North facing window. I knew the sun couldn't reach me on this side of the bed." _He shook his head and said, "I felt very human this morning as you slept in my arms. I wanted the moment to last, then it was too late to leave. I knew I could trust you to keep me from the light." His hands slowly traveled up and down her back as he added, "I didn't want to leave you. I'd risk everything to be with you."

Vicki's lips rested on his neck and she could feel his heart beating. She bit very gently, not breaking the skin and imagined what it would be like to be vampire drinking his blood.

He lay still in her arms as he felt her bite and the soft massage of her tongue. His hand rested lightly on the back of her head as he whispered, "Would you like to join me in the vampire life?"

She raised herself up on her hands, looked into his eyes and said, "Not if it means giving you up at the end of a year." She lay her head on his chest, "Now that I have you I don't intend to ever give you up. We're in this together mister."

Henry held on tight to the girl that made him feel human and cherished. He whispered in her hair, "I'll find a way for us to be together for a very long time."

He lay still holding her until the vampire hunger and anger demanded to be fed. Henry reluctantly pushed him selfup and stood at the side of the bed searching for his clothes. Vicki whispered, "Hanging up." He found them and said while buttoning his shirt, "I'm going out."

Vicki was reached for her glasses and asked why. As she settled them on her nose she looked directly at Henry and saw that his eyes were dark and fangs visible. "Oh," she said quietly and turned away adding, "I'll get some work done while you're out. On the way back bring me some Chinese – won ton and pork fried rice is okay."

Henry glowered as he said, "What? Do I look like delivery to you?"

Vicki gave a half hearted smile and said, "You look hungry, and as long as you're out getting your dinner you can bring back something for me."

He gave her a dazzling smile and said, "Two spring rolls on the side coming up." He managed to close the door before the pillow connected with his chin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Loving Henry**

He was going to bring her Chinese for dinner after he fed and Vicki tried to keep her mind busy so that she wouldn't think about his feeding. Loving Henry was easy, accepting Henry for what he was took all her strength. She knew he genuinely loved women. Their smell, their taste, the secret parts of their bodies. Vicki didn't want to be jealous or hate him for what he did to live. She prayed that she could learn to block the way he needed to feed and accept what he could give her. He had already given her his ultimate trust – his daylight hours. Now she had to give him her ultimate trust by not being jealous of the others that he needed to live.

Henry used his elbow to rap on Vicki's door since his hands were full of Chinese take out. She opened the door to see Henry with several cartons in each hand and a bag clenched in his teeth. Taking the bag from his mouth she asked, "What did you do, buy out the restaurant? I wanted won ton and fried rice."

Henry growled, "You'll take what I brought. Mike always bought lots of cartons. I could do no less."

Vicki opened the bag and smiled at the contents and pointed, "Put the rest of the stuff on the table." As she took her chopsticks, opened cartons and started poking food into her mouth she watched Henry make tea and set out two cups. Around a bite of sweet and sour chicken she asked, "You're drinking tea?"

Henry gave her a cold regal stare and said, "The British have always enjoyed their tea. As a prince of the realm I could do no less." He took a sip then added, "I like tea. A civilized beverage in uncivilized times."

Vicki paused with chopsticks half way to her mouth asking, "What crawled up your royal nose?"

Henry closed his eyes and jerked his head, "The smell of that," and waved his hand at the open cartons.

Vicki looked at Henry and said, "I don't like looking at the drops of blood on your collar either." She rammed the chopsticks in the container in her hand and tried to figure out her next smart mouth comment when she noticed the hurt look on his face and said, "You're less pale after you've fed. Funny I never noticed before."

Henry took another sip of tea and said, "I fed more deeply than usual." Henry set the cup down on the saucer, pulled out his collar looked at the spot of blood and added, "If you want details, I'll give them to you, but I'd rather not."

Vicki knew it was either now or never, she had to face down the subject of his feeding habits and put them to rest once and for all, "Unless it's important to our relationship, I don't want details. You've never lied to me about what you do to live, as long as no one gets hurt, do what you want." Vicki stopped speaking for a moment then continued, "just don't ever bring your food home to enjoy a late night snack."

Henry laughed saying, "The only snacking I'll do here is with you." He continued to sip his tea and watch her devour dinner. Finally he couldn't stand it any longer and asked, "How can you eat out of cartons using wooden sticks?"

Vicki poked a bit of pork into her face and mumbled, "Don't want to dirty a plate and it's not real Chinese without chopsticks." Finishing up, she closed the cartons and put them in the fridge. She turned in time to see Henry sniffing the air like he was smelling something noxious and said, "You don't like the smell of food. I'm sorry. I won't ask you to bring take out again."

Henry shook his head in denial saying, "It's not so much the smell as the memory it evokes that bothers me."

Vicki waited for him to start speaking again and when he didn't she asked, "Okay I give, what memories?"

Henry picked up the tea things, put them in the sink and looked out the kitchen window and talked to the night sky, "My last few meals as a human. The evening banquets watching Christina and knowing what she was doing to me. Some smells are worse than others. Fresh bread baking, roasting meats and the smell of strong ales take me back to those early days."

Vicki had to ask, "Do you regret your choices?"

Henry turned and opened his arms hoping she would come to him. He didn't have to wait long, three steps and she laid her cheek next to his. He whispered into her ear, "I like being vampire but I regret not fathering children and the loss of each of my loves." He kissed her deeply and added, "Christina took so much from me, but she gave me the time to find you."

Vicki smiled and said, "And for that, I owe her my thanks." She stepped back and pulled on his arm leading him toward the bedroom and asked, "Would you like a bedtime snack?"

Henry laughed allowing himself to be led and asked, "Are you offering?"

_A fun little story – because we all need fun in our lives. RealTears_


	5. Chapter 5

**Loving Vicki**

Henry was lying on the light table sketching yet another picture of Vicki. He liked to draw her various expressions while she worked on the computer. It was late in the night and he had fed earlier so the vampire hunger was not distracting him from his drawings and he was so engrossed in his work he was not aware that she had been studying him.

She took off her glasses and placed them to the left of her keyboard smiling to herself, thinking only the very young could make themselves comfortable on a rigid surface. Henry may be old in years but he was young in spirit and appearance. Vicki got up quietly and slowly made her way toward the table. Just as she was about to bend down and kiss his brow his hand shot out and grabbed her wrist and he said, "You can't sneak up on a vampire. The hearing gives warning."

Vicki pulled her hand back in protest she said, "I didn't make any noise."

He shifted to a sitting position, legs dangling and placed his hand on her heart saying, "Your heartbeat grew louder and faster the closer you got."

Vicki's eyes narrowed as she turned away from Henry, walked back to the computer, logged off picked up her purse and said, "Drive me home."

Henry stood with a puzzled look on his face and fished in his pocket for the car keys and said, "You're finished early."

She flipped her hair out of her eyes and headed for the door saying, "You could say that."

Henry blocked her exit and asked, "What's gotten into you?"

Vicki stood with her hands on her hips and said, "You."

She tried to push her way past and Henry said, "Talk to me. Why are you so angry?"

Vicki snarled, "You killed the mood. All I wanted was to give you a quick little kiss and you had to prove what a powerful vampire you are by saying _"You can't sneak up on a vampire." _ Becoming angrier by the moment she added, "Never mind the ride. I'm walking home."

Henry stepped aside as she walked into the night. Within a few feet of the door to the office she regretted her action and turned to call out, but Henry was gone. Resigned to the long walk, she lifted her chin and placed one foot in front of the other. Each step took a bite out of ten miles that needed to be devoured before reaching her home.

Henry sat in his car wondering what he should do next while he replayed the argument in his head, trying to figure out what had made her so mad. Finally he started the car and put it in gear. As he came parallel to Vicki he rolled down the window and said, "Please get in," and stopped the car. She continued walking with her nose even higher in the air until she was tripped up by the uneven sidewalk. Henry was out of the car and caught her before she hit the concrete.

He held her close and said,"You are the most stubborn, hardheaded woman I have ever loved."

He kissed her and repeated, "Get in the car please." She allowed herself to be led to the passenger side door and slid in without argument. He sat behind the wheel for several minutes before saying, "It's instinct. Self preservation that keeps the vampire alert at all times." He fell silent when she wouldn't look at him and they remained like that all the way home.

He followed her through the door, then asked, "Do you want me to go somewhere else for the day?"

Vicki whirled around, eyes full of fire, "Do you want to?"

Henry snapped back, "No."

Vicki turned her back on him, headed for the bedroom and said, "Lock the door, turn off the lights and come to bed."

Henry took his time shutting down the apartment before joining her in the bedroom asking, "Are we going to talk about this?"

Vicki pounded the pillow a few times, then pulled the sheet up to her chin and turned on her side making sure there was plenty of room for Henry and said, "No." Then she said, "You could pretend to be surprised. It wouldn't kill you."

Henry moved as close to her as he could and wrapped his arms around her so that each hand cupped a round full breast. "You're right. I should have let you surpriseme with a kiss. Is it too late for any surprises tonight?"

Vicki said, "Yes. No surprises tonight." She turned in his arms and gently brushed his lips with hers as she added, "Who knows? I may try again someday."


	6. Chapter 6

**Where's Vicki?**

Henry slowly became aware of the night calling to him. He listened, breathed deeply, then opened his eyes. For the first time in months he couldn't sense his Vicki anywhere near him. He jumped from the bed and tore through their apartment but found no sign of her anywhere. There was a note taped to the back door, _ Later, V._ Henry pulled the note down and frowned at the door wondering where she had gone. He didn't think much more about it, but went to his art supplies to start working on an idea for a new graphic novel.

Dawn was tugging at his mind when he realized the time and the fact that he had not heard from Vicki.

With less than fifteen minutes before dawn he called Mike asking, "Where is she?"

Mike, not happy about being called so early on his day off, grumbled into the phone, "Where's who?"

Henry, all but tearing his hair out, shouted into the phone, "Vicki! Where is she?"

Mike shouted back, "How the hell should I know? Can't keep track of your woman, Fitzroy?"

Henry stopped his pacing and said with vampire power, "Celluci, She's missing. I can't look for her in the daylight. You have to help her. She's in trouble. I know it."

Mike pulled the phone from his ear, looked at it and sat up fully alert. He said, "Tell me everything you know. Don't leave a thing out."

Henry related their quiet evening the night before. He came back early from dinner and Vicki was in a good mood researching a lead on the computer. They talked until about 3 AM when she fell asleep and he settled down beside her just before dawn. When the sun set, he got up and knew she wasn't in the apartment and that is when he found the note reading, _Later, V_. He was used to her working late when on a lead and got busy himself.

Henry spoke into the phone pleading with Mike, "I don't have anyone else to ask. It's not like I have much of a choice here about staying awake. If you learn anything, please leave me a message. If Vicki shows up, tell her I was worried."

Mike knew the prince of the night wouldn't ask him for help unless he was desperate, besides it wasn't the first time he had to back up Vicki when she got in over her head. Mike sighed, "OK, she's not a missing person yet. She's an adult and can do as she pleases but you're right I know her. She would get in touch with you if she could. I'll do what I can."

Henry felt the persistent pull of dawn and said, "Thanks Mike."

Mike placed a few calls then was called to a homicide that proved to be an angry neighbor getting even for barking dogs. He didn't have a chance to follow-up on his earlier calls about Vicki until almost sun set and he decided it was better to face Henry then leave a message. Tonight he planned to pull a few strings and get Vicki officially listed as a missing person. The only person he didn't call was her mother. He would leave that to Henry. Talking to Marjory was no picnic.

Henry came to his senses in a fighting mood, his eyes black and his mouth fully fanged. He smelled, tasted, and listened to the air around him. There was a heart beat close, but it wasn't Vicki's.

He grabbed the nearest clothes, dressed and all but pulled the hinges out of the wall yanking the door open. He saw Mike and growled, "Where is she?"

Mike looked the vampire squarely in the eye and tried not to cower as he said, "I don't have a clue."

Eyes pure black and fangs unsheathed Henry snarled, "Why are you here and not out looking for her?"

Mike said, "Get a grip. It's not easy facing an enraged vampire." He ran his hand through his hair saying, "I've done everything I can. She'll be listed as a missing person in a few hours. Let me see the note she left and tell me again about the last time you saw her."

Henry handed over the note and paced while Mike studied it. Mike cleared his throat and asked, "Henry, is there anything else here with Vicki's signature?"

Henry stopped and asked, "Why?"

"I'm not sure but this doesn't look like Vicki's writing. She never signs her name V and the slant is wrong."

Henry went back into the bedroom and came out with another note. It was a list of things she wanted Henry to do while she was sleeping. He handed it to Mike saying, "No comments. Just look at the writing."

Mike tried to suppress a grin as he said, "She tends to be bossy. Here, look at the writing. Someone tried to copy her style but it's not right. Vicki's left handed and makes her V's backwards. I don't think she wrote this, or if she did, it was done wrong to give us a clue."

Henry's cell phone started vibrating and he grabbed it, "Where is she? What do you want? I see. I have to know she is all right first. No you know I can't call the cops. When will I get proof?" Henry shook the phone as the connection broke.

He went to Vicki's home computer and turned it on. In the mean time, Mike fired off a thousand questions.

Henry held up his hand for silence as the computer came to life. He logged onto the web page with live web cam - the small screen showed a blurred image of a woman bound and gagged. Henry beckoned for Mike to look. "What do you think? Is that Vicki?"

Mike frowned and said, "It could be." He picked up his cell trying to get in touch with headquarters and the e-experts.

Before anyone could answer Henry said, "Don't bother. The web page just crashed."

Henry's cell rang again, "I saw something. Who knows if it was her? Let me hear her voice." Henry held his breath listening closely as the person on the other end carried the cell phone close to a panting victim. Henry recognized the sound of Vicki's heart, but said nothing until the voice said, "Say something bitch, your lover wants to know your alive."

" _Henry. Don't do what he wants." _There was the sound of a slap and a scream. The phone went dead.

The house phone rang and Henry answered. "Let her go and I'll do it. It takes several hours for what you want. If it's tonight, it will have to start now. Give me the address. I'm warning you, don't hurt her."

Henry slammed the phone down and raced towards his car. Mike was right behind him shouting, "Talk to me. Let me help."

Henry snarled but stopped. He gave Mike the address and said, "He wants me to make him vampire. He said he'll let Vicki go once it's finished. But he's lying. Vicki's heart is failing. He's taken too much blood from her. If I can get him away from his hiding place, you'll have to find her and get her help. There's no time for back up. We're it."

Mike jumped into his car saying, "I'll be there. Be careful, Vicki'll never forgive me if something happens to you."

Henry waved over his shoulder, "It's no time to obey traffic rules."

This part of the warehouse district had seen better days. Buildings were abandoned, the boards over windows had been pulled down and even the rats had fled. No self respecting vampire would set foot in one of these places, but this is where the madman said to come alone.

Henry walked slowly around the acres of concrete that was squared off by weeds. He used all of his senses to find Vicki. He didn't care about the wanna be vampire. He would be dead in a heart beat once Vicki had a chance. He heard Mike's car in the distance and approved of the fact he parked a half mile back. In another time and place Mike and he would have worked well together. Henry smelled blood in the air. He breathed in and 'tasted' the odor. It was his Vicki's blood. As he moved closer to the smell, he could tell more had been spilled than a human could safely spare. He turned and looked straight ahead to where Mike was standing and made a hand gesture that meant come forward with caution. Henry spoke out loud, "I can smell Vicki's blood. No use hiding. I'm here to turn you vampire when you let her go."

The short fat man came out from the darkness saying, "I knew Norman wasn't lying."

Henry snarled as he looked at the fat man, "Who are you and what do you know of me?"

The fat man giggled and answered, "Norman. He told me about real vampires. All I needed was the right bait and here you are." The man quivering in excitement started babbling about Norman and how they had been roommates in college before all the great things started happening. He had been watching Norman's apartment for weeks when Vicki and Henry showed up. He watched from the stairs as Henry said the words of power that drove Astaroth back and made Norman disappear. "I've been studying hard to find a way to become vampire. _Nothing works. _So I had to get you. The stories all say one of your bites will turn me vampire."

Henry allowed his voice to deepen, "This goes no farther until I see Vicki."

The man stepped aside and Henry saw Vicki face down in the gravel, hands and feet hog tied. There was an additional noose around her neck and a gag in her mouth. The ground was stained and the marks of Astaroth were scraped raw.

Henry's fangs showed as he spoke, "What did you do?"

The fat man laughed and said, "Well I scraped the marks and made some tea. That didn't bring me anything, so then I tried bleeding her and drank, but I threw up. Then I got the idea to call her boyfriend. Cell phones are wonderful preprogrammed toys. I sat around all day waiting for you to wake up. I kept asking her how to become vampire and all she'd say was _you don't want to know_. I want to be vampire – make me one and she gets to live until I get hungry."

Mike had circled around to the side.

Henry spoke, "If you want vampire you must come closer to me."

The fat man laughed, "Well it's like this, if I move my weight – the counter balance shifts and two tons of garbage drops on you girlfriend." As he pointed to the mass suspended above Vicki, he explained how weights, counter weights, ropes and pulleys can be put to good use by a genius. And he was a genius – his mother said so.

Henry spoke again, "It will take time to complete the process. If you want to do it tonight, we have to start soon."

The fat man looked at Vicki and then back at Henry saying, "You give your word on the vampire code of honor you won't trick me?"

Mike mouthed to Henry, "Vampire code of honor?"

Henry lifted his chin and said, "Vampire code of honor – of course. I'll come close so that I might bite you and start the process."

The man opened his arms in welcome saying, "I'm ready, our sanctuary is ready." He gave a sideways kick at Vicki, "she'll keep. And if not, together we can find all the beautiful women we want."

Henry rushed forward tackled the man as Mike darted from the side scooping up Vicki as the two tons of garbage came crashing down. Mike released Vicki's bonds as the sun came up and looked around but the fat man along with Henry were no longer in sight. He looked at Vicki and called for help. There was no time to worry about anything but her.

Vicki lay in the hospital bed flatly refusing blood transfusions. Both her arms were bandaged and two deep cuts along the wrists were sutured shut. Mike was at the bedside saying, "Be reasonable. The blood is screened for diseases."

Vicki kept shaking her head no. "I won't do it unless Henry tells me it's all right. What happened to him? Where is he?"

Mike said, "I don't know. I've had people all over the warehouse since dawn. There's no sign of anything but you."

The nurses chased Mike out well after sunset. Vicki lay quietly studying one arm after the other when she felt a kiss on her cheek, then a cool hand in hers. She looked up but couldn't see anything, "Henry, move into my line of sight. The peripheral has gone to hell." She heard a soft movement then saw the outline of his face. "I wouldn't let them give me blood transfusions. I didn't want to spoil the taste for you."

Before he could answer, Mike opened the door saying, "Caught ya."

Vicki started protesting but Henry said, "It's okay. He's earned the right to know what happened and I rather say it only once."

Henry looked directly at Mike and said, "First call someone to go pick up Homer Brady at the warehouse – but they better take a straight jacket. There's not much sanity left. I bit him hard. There was place between the inner walls he fixed as a sanctuary. He didn't think about having to hug a corpse all day. I can look very gruesome during the day if I choose. My jaws were locked on his wrist and he was nose to nose with me." Henry shook his head, "I can't say much about the smell in the room. He was sick several times and lost control of bowels and bladder."

Mike raised a hand, "Excuse me, Henry, that's too much information. Tell me this though, is there such a thing as Vampire Code of Honor?"

Henry looked at Vicki then Mike and broke out in sincere laughter, "No. Vampires are rather independent and pretty much do as they please. For the most part we agree to stay out of each other's way."

Henry looked at Vicki and spoke as though Mike were not there, "I'll leave Toronto if you're sick of having weird things happen around you."

Vicki entwined her fingers in Henry's, "Stay with me Henry."

Henry leaned in and tenderly kissed Vicki's forehead saying, "Always."

_It's all about the love they share. _

_RealTears._


	7. Chapter 7

**Comfortable**

They settled into a routine that involved Vicki going to her agency during daylight hours and getting as much done as possible until late in the afternoon, when she would go home for a nap until Henry woke for the night. He would wake her with a kiss and a bite. He never took more blood than she could spare, but he indulged in the taste of her as often as he could.

On this particular evening he stood at his easel with brush and palette in hand, placing a line then backing away to study the painting. Vicki was sitting at her desk working on bills when she heard Henry start swearing slowly under his breath. She set her glasses aside and went to see what all the fuss was about. Henry had palette and brush tucked under his left thumb and his right hand pulling at his hair. He looked at the painting in puzzlement.

Vicki came over to look at his work when her turned her away saying, "Don't look at it yet."

Vicki shrugged and said, "Whatever. Are you going to tell me what's wrong, or is this a guessing game?"

Henry sighed and then laughed, "You've ruined me. Every year since she drove me away, I've done a portrait of Christina."

Vicki didn't let the touch of jealousy show as she said, "So? I'm not stopping you."

Henry laughed even more as he said, "Oh, but you are. I begin the outline then my mind starts to wander, I look at the painting and it's your face that's staring back at me." He placed the brush and palette on the work bench, then took the canvas from the easel and placed it with three others that faced the wall.

Vicki pointed at the four canvases asking, "They're all me?"

Henry said, "Yes. In just a few short months you have wiped five hundred years of Christina from my mind."

Vicki placed her hand on his cheek, "Is that bad?"

Henry didn't answer but rather reached over his workbench and brought out a portfolio that was over three inches thick. He handed them two her saying, "Here's two centuries of my work."

Vicki took them to the kitchen table and turned on all the lights. She took her time studying each picture. Colors, textures, techniques changed but the beauty and love for the subject always shown through. Finally Vicki placed the work back in the portfolio in order according to the dates in the corner. She found him standing outside looking at the night sky and said, "Go find her. Renew the love and recapture her image."

Henry spoke to the stars, "If I go, will you be here when I return?"

Vicki placed her hand on Henry's back, "I don't know, but you need closure."

Henry said bitterly, "If I go to find her, I might lose you. If I stay here with you, I lose the memory her."

Vicki's tone matched Henry's in bitterness, "Sounds a lot like the choice I had to make between you and Mike. Good luck." She walked quietly back into their apartment.

Henry stood staring at the stars and reviewed the years between his becoming vampire and his meeting Vicki. When the pressure of the coming dawn became more than he could stand, he joined Vicki on their bed.

While Henry lay suspended in time Vicki looked closely at his most recent work. Each was a different view of her own face, one laughing, one crying, one deep in thought, and the last one was just after loving Henry. She could tell because there was a bite mark on her neck and the look of satisfied love on her face. What ever else was on Henry's mind, this work told her how much he loved her. She placed them back the way they were and went about her business for the day.

A hour before sunset, Vicki climbed back into bed beside Henry, placed her hand on his chest and fell asleep.

Henry became aware of her hand on his chest first, then one by one all his senses became aware of her. He thought about the time she called him _the lord of lechery_. He had been that and more. Out loud he said, "The lord of lechery abdicates." He shook Vicki saying, "Wake up. I want to show you my work."

Vicki said quietly, "There's no need. I looked at them this morning."

Secretly he had hoped that she would look and asked out loud, "What did you see?"

Vicki looked up at the ceiling trying to find the right words before speaking. After a long sigh she said, "I saw how much you love me."

Henry spoke softly as he brushed his lips along the curve of her neck, "Good." Before he bit down on the vein and tasted her essence, he said, "That's all I needed to hear. Christina is finished. It's you that fills my heart." And Henry heard the words of a popular song in his mind as completed the bite, "_I can't take my eyes off of you, __At long last love has arrived..."_


	8. Chapter 8

**Almost Ready**

Vicki looked down at gauze that covered her healing arms and thought about Homer Brady. He had scraped away the marks of Astaroth using the bloody skin in a tea hoping to turn himself vampire and all Homer got for his efforts was sick and insanity. Vicki had hoped that the removal of the marks would be permanent. No such luck. As the raw red flesh healed, the ugly black marks put there by Norman reappeared. Her arms itched as they healed but she didn't dare scratch because the tender new skin would bleed. Ice helped the itching, but only Henry's cool hands gave her relief. She needed something to occupy her mind, glanced at the clock and saw that there was at least two hours before Henry could join her for the evening. All her cases were up to date and nothing else needed to be done.

She could call her mother, but that would lead to questions followed by evasions and promises she didn't intend to keep. Mike was her next choice. He had been coming over to help her dress the wounds daily. If she called him he would either think something was wrong or that she was 'interested' again. It had taken weeks for him to think only of her as a friend and she didn't intend to go backwards with that relationship. Her failing eyesight made playing computer games tough and she was tired of listening to audio books. She looked at the clock and noted only five minutes had passed since her last glance. Her eyes wandered around the apartment and finally landed on the huge TV set Henry had bought. She grabbed the remote and started channel surfing hoping to find something interesting.

Two hours later, Henry found her with the remote in one hand and a beer in the other. She was yelling at the pitcher of her favorite team. Henry watched her take a sip of beer, place the bottle on the table then grab a handful of popcorn to throw at the screen as the pitcher walked the batter and a forced run was scored.

Henry walked over and turned the TV set off while she yelled, "Hey, I was watching that!"

Henry took the remote from her hand, set it beside the open bottle of beer and noted the three empties on the floor along with scattered bits of popcorn. "I wasn't sure if you were watching the game or fighting with the pitcher. Looks like you've had enough beer for tonight."

Vicki grabbed the remote and punched it on saying, "You know shit. I'm bored. I itch, and the damn marks are coming back."

Henry sat down on the couch and placed his hands lightly on the gauze dressings, "I'm sorry."

Vicki turned off the TV and threw the remote to the floor and said, "You didn't do anything. I'm having a pity party and I only invited me."

Henry slowly unwrapped the gauze bandages from both arms and studied the marks then said, "The skin is almost healed and the marks haven't changed. Do you feel anything different?" When she shook her head no, he asked the question that had been bothering him for a long while, "Have you felt your blood calling to mine?"

Vicki looked confused and asked, "What are you talking about?"

Henry's voice deepened as he said, "Don't pretend you don't understand the question. That's unworthy of you. You've tasted my blood. Can you feel it calling to you?"

Vicki started to re wrap her arm when Henry stopped her and said, "It's time to leave the wounds open to air." He stroked her upper arm with the back of his hand, "Answer the question."

Vicki took a deep breath and said, "All right. We've been over this before but I'll say it again. No I don't have the urge to bite anyone. I'm not craving your blood and I'm not turning vampire because a drank a few drops of your blood last year. Why are you asking?"

Henry kissed her deeply before answering, "I feel the need to turn you vampire. It's more than my love wanting you with me always. It's the vampire in me calling for you to come. I hear it before dawn and I hear it before sunset. I'm afraid if I stay here with you much longer, I won't be able to control the urge."

Vicki got up from the couch and stumbled as her feet became tangled in the bottles on the floor. Henry's hand shot out to steady her. She jerked her arm away walked toward the kitchen and the fridge. She heard Henry's voice asking her not to get another beer. She shouted back, "For your information, I'm getting iced tea." After a pause she added, "Do you want something to drink?" Henry said he take some water. Vicki returned to the living room with two plastic bottles, handed Henry his water and then opened her tea. She sat back down on the couch and stared at the blank TV screen. They continued sitting side by side sipping their drinks and thinking their own thoughts for what seemed like hours.

When Henry drink was half finished, placed the bottle next to her open beer and said, "Talk to me."

Vicki drained her tea and added the empty bottle to her collection on the floor saying, "I'm not giving you up." She moved as close to him as she could, clasped his hand in both of hers and continued speaking, "I think about you and your being a vampire all the time. I weigh the pros and cons of my being vampire in my mind until I could scream. I think about all the bad things I've ever heard about vampires, then I look at you and know what vampires can be. I'm tired of not being able to see from side to side and I'm worried about the day I'll wake up blind. I know being vampire would give me my vision back but it's the marks that keep me afraid of turning. I don't want to bring Astaroth down on you. We've fought him twice, and I don't know if we have the strength to fight him again." She gave his hand a quick squeeze then let go, moved away from his side so she could turn and face him. She tilted her chin so that he was in focus before saying, "When the urge becomes too great, do what you must. Until then, let's continue the way we are."

Henry listened to each of her words and planned his counter remarks when her last sentence registered in his brain. Henry placed a hand on either side of her face and asked, "Are you giving me permission to turn you vampire?"

Vicki placed her hands on either side of his face, leaned forward and kissed his lips saying, "Not just yet." He deepen their kiss and for a few moments kept her from saying, "I'm telling the man, when he's tired of controlling the vampire I'll drink his blood and join him on the rest of his journey through life."

Henry stood pulling Vicki to her feet as his blue eyes sparkled with hope and his smile lit up the room as he said, "I'll leave it to the vampire. It's sense of timing is perfect."

Vicki had to turn her whole body to focus her eyes on Henry's face, she blinked several times and he still looked as though he was standing across the room. She reached out and felt him just one half step away. She took that half step forward and said, "Vampire, don't wait too long. I miss seeing my Henry."

_They need to be together for all time. Henry knows this and so does Vicki. There will always be evil in this world but it's the knowledge that true love exists that gives them hope._

_Until next time,_

_RealTears_


	9. Chapter 9

**The Unicorn**

Henry hated the way he became aware of his surroundings at the start of each night. His senses bombarded him but he couldn't do anything until his body decided to respond to his commands. Some nights it seemed to take forever and this was one of them. He could feel Vicki's anger, smell her blood, and hear the sound of glass breaking before he could move. He didn't bother with clothes when he finally threw himself towards the door. He looked at the broken glass on the floor and called out, "What's wrong? Are you hurt?" She didn't answer but he could tell she was trying to control her anger. He found her in the kitchen sitting at the table with her head resting on one arm, while the other was outstretched and that hand closed in a tight fist. The small pool of blood under her hand was slowly spreading, but otherwise she was uninjured. Henry placed one hand on her back and used the other to lift her head saying, "It's all right. I'm here. Please tell me what's wrong."

Vicki sat up and leaned back against Henry opening her hand as she said, "I broke it. I was trying to clean and knocked it off the shelf so I smashed the rest of the collection."

Henry took the pieces of the small glass unicorn from her hand and placed them gently on the table. He sat on the chair beside her and said, "I'll buy you another collection. You shouldn't get so angry over broken glass ornaments that can be bought anywhere."

Vicki tried to look at him but her vision only let her see a narrow point of light. "They were the only things I had left from my father. I begged him to buy them for me when I was a little girl. Mom argued they were expensive and foolish, but he bought them anyway and said as long as I kept them, he would be with me. He left us shortly after that. He promised to come back, but he never did. Mom threw out or sold everything he had ever given us, but I hid the glass collection. I thought he would come back for them and me." She reached out and touched the broken pieces adding, "It's too late for him to find me now."

Henry went to the sink, wet a dish cloth to wipe the blood from her hand and asked, "Vicki you're a trained detective and a licensed investigator, why don't you try to find him?"

Vicki wiped the tears from her eyes with her other hand, "I tried for years. It's as though he never existed. Mom burned every scrap of paper that had his name or picture on it and refused to talk about him. I tried contacting his relatives and got the same answer, _He's gone and let it be_." She tried to hold the pieces together as she added, "All traces of him were wiped out. It was as though he never existed. Like a unicorn, only an imaginary creature."

Henry saw that the cuts were small and didn't need any other treatment. He fixed her a cup of coffee then said, "Sit still. I really should get dressed."

She reached out her hand touched him in a very private spot, "Oops," was all she could say.

Henry kissed the top of her head, then left the kitchen, saying, "Do that again and you'll be too busy to shed tears over a broken unicorn."

Vicki said, "That sounds good to me," and tried to followed him to their bedroom.

Henry watched her bare feet as they came close to the broken glass and said, "Stop right there. Look down, you're going to walk on broken glass."

She started to take another step when he blocked her with his body saying, "You can't see the glass can you. Tell me the truth. Just how much can you see?"

Vicki tried to return to the kitchen but Henry held her back and asked again, "What can you see?"

Vicki tried shoving him away spitting out, "Not a damn thing. Ever look through the wrong end of a spy glass? Well that's what I can see on a good day. This isn't a good day." She stepped back, landed on a piece of glass and started swearing. Henry picked her up and carried her to the bedroom while watching where he placed his feet. He dropped her on the bed saying, "Don't move until I can clean up the glass." He dressed quickly and used vampire speed to get the glass up from the floor before Vicki had a chance to get off the bed.

Henry came back into the room as Vicki was putting on a pair of shoes. He spoke softly but firmly, "It's time to allow the vampire to help you. I've been thinking about this since the you took my blood to kill the Incan mummy." She started to shake her head no when he added, "Hear me out. You told me your vision cleared for several days after tasting my blood."

She said, "So?"

"So I think if we go about it the right way, taking some of my blood on a regular basis will help your vision without turning you vampire." He started pacing trying to work out details.

She got a look of hope, then fear on her face and said, "You were so sure I did permanent harm to myself, what makes you think this will be different?"

Henry stopped, "First, I'll have a say in what's done, second, I'll be able to control the amount you take, and third, how often you taste the blood, and last you can stop anytime you want."

"I don't think the stopping part works."

Henry gave a rueful laugh, "Neither do I, but I'm trying to win an argument."

Vicki stood and walked toward the sound of his voice and as she got close, she held out her arms to hold him saying, "I'll think about it."

He stepped sideways into her open arms and said, "Think hard."

Vicki rested her cheek on his shoulder and placed her lips on the vein in his neck, "Is this where you'll let me take your blood?"

He laughed, "No. I'll use a knife to open a _very _ small vein. I'll make sure you only get a little bit of blood. It's going to be all about control. You only get the big veins when you're vampire."

Vicki licked the vein and said, "You know I'm seriously considering vampire?"

Henry tilted his head to the side making his neck vein easier for her lips to touch, "I know."

Suddenly she pushed him away and said, "Damn, what time is it?"

Henry looked at his pocket watch and said, "Almost 8:30. Why?"

Vicki grabbed for her purse on the floor and said, "I've got an evening appointment at the office. I set it up that way because I needed you for back up."

Henry retrieved both their coats and led her to his car, "I like that. You needing me. Tell me the rest while I drive."

Vicki explained a client that she didn't really like wanted his brother investigated for partnership fraud. In the process she found information that linked the brother and the client's wife to more that just fraud and sex. There was murder and terrorism involved. The client didn't take into consideration how good a detective Vicki was. She planned on getting paid first then telling the client all she knew including the fact that her report was being given to the police for further investigation and criminal charges. Henry was necessary to keep her safe.

Henry listened before commenting, "I'll be there for you, but it seems to me even last fall you would have handled this yourself."

Vicki waved her hand, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, and last fall I could see. It's one thing to be independent, but it's another to be stupid. I'm not stupid. I can be blindsided too easily. Either I give up the agency, I get a full time partner or I take you up on your offer of blood."

Henry pulled into the parking slot in front of the agency and held the door of the office open as she made her way to her desk.

Mr. Westen didn't keep her waiting long. He came alone and asked what she knew. Vicki handed him her invoice with a full accounting of her time and expenses saying, "Mr. Westen, I have found that it is better for all concerned if the account is settled before the report is given."

Mr. Westen grumbled but handed over the amount of the invoice in cash which had been the agreement from the onset. Vicki had found checks tended to bounce or payment be canceled if the client was unhappy with the report.

Henry stood in the shadows watching Westen as he read the report.

Westen stood and moved as though he were walking out when he turned back and said, "Ms Nelson, this is a very thorough report and by morning changes will be made in the way I do business. I needed to know what could be found out by a better than average investigator. By the way, don't bother to try contacting the police. It's already to late for you."

The small incendiary device detonated and Vicki's desk was engulfed in flames. Henry heard the trigger and dove for Vicki just as the device fired. Henry's forward momentum propelled them both through the window and they landed on the ground as the flames from the desk caused the rest of the building to ignite.

Westen watched the flames from across the street and didn't see Henry and Vicki as they crashed through the window.

Vicki pushed Henry back and said, "That didn't go as badly as I expected."

Henry shook her and said, "What the bloody hell are you talking about? We could have both died."

Vicki held up her purse and the money, "I had this stuff in my hand, the building is insured, and I gave Mike all the information this morning. I told you I wasn't stupid."

Henry grumbled, "That's debatable. What are you going to do now?"

"Well, until I find a new office building, I'm going to work on improving my vision, find a full time partner that likes working nights, and making mad passionate love with the only man in my life."

Henry smiled and raised one eyebrow asking, "How do you plan on accomplishing all that?"

Vicki couldn't help but smile back at Henry saying, "Call a real estate agent. Then spend some quality time with you. To my way of thinking _you're_ the answer to all my prayers. Who needs a broken glass unicorn when I have a real vampire at my side."


	10. Chapter 10

**Henry's Offer**

Henry watched the wound on his left thumb heal for the second time. He was so frustrated he didn't know whether to kill or kiss the woman sitting next to him. He decided to kiss her. Killing was too permanent. He pulled back from the tender kiss and said, "I can't keep sticking my thumb all night. Either do it or tell me to stop."

She took his left hand and brought it up to her lips saying, "Again, right now, very fast."

Henry used the little pocket knife and opened the vein for the third time. She felt the drop of his blood on her fingers and put the wound to her mouth. She tasted the salty fluid and the coppery iron she expected. Then there was a warm sweetness in her mouth that defied description. It's warmth traveled down her throat as she swallowed. This was not the same taste that filled her mouth when she drank what she had stolen to save his life. Henry was offering himself to give her hope. She tasted his love, the sweetness of him, his iron will, and the shiny copper of his soul.

Henry felt her hot lips on his hand and her tongue lap his blood. He flashed back to the first night he felt a vampire feed. The stirring of his cock in response was more than he could tolerate then and it was even more demanding now, and he wanted all of her. The wound started to heal and the bleeding stopped too soon. She took the hand from her mouth and said, "Even if this doesn't work, tasting you again wiped a bitter memory from my mind." She turned her face to him and said, "I can finally forgive myself for hurting you, but it was worth it stabbing you to save your life."

His right arm was around her shoulders as he pulled her closer he whispered into her hair, "I was more afraid my blood would cause you harm than I was angry. It's not like there were a lot of choices or a lot of time left when you fought the mummy."

She rested her head on his shoulder and felt his warmth spread through her. She kept her eyes closed. He held her until she finally straightened up. She turned to face him with her eyes still closed and commanded, "Put on one of your most dazzling smiles. If I'm going to see anything, it will be your face smiling."

"Why smiling?"

"It's what you told me the first time I was in your condo – Your smile is your best feature."

Henry looked at her with pure love and said, "I'll give you the best I've got." Henry started to smile then started laughing, "I can't."

She started laughing too, "Think of facing a camera and smile!" Her eyes popped open and her hand came up to his face as she said, "You're the most beautiful person I have ever known."

Henry's face changed from one of love and laughter to one of hope, "Can you see me? Did it work?"

Vicki tried to focus then shook her head no. She closed her eyes for a moment then opened them saying, "I want to try again."

"Not now. We're on a dangerous path, you and I. If I give you too much of me, you'll be vampire and I'll lose you at the end of a year."

"Don't you have to drink all my blood first?"

Henry stroked her cheek and said, "Not all your blood, just enough for my body to absorb the essence of you. I've had many tastes of you these past few months. You've been a part of me for a very long time. It's your taking of my blood that puts you at risk."

Vicki mimicked his movement and let her fingertips trace the outline of his lips and said, "What now?"

"We're going to try again in a few days to help your vision improve. I'm not giving up on that idea yet." He stroked her hair and kissed her eyes saying, "Vicki, if I knew we could stay together forever, I'd have you take more from me tonight and turn you vampire."

Vicki licked her lips and found another drop of Henry's blood. "Find a way. I've tasted you and I want all of you."

Henry pressed her close and said, "Let's share what we can for the rest of the night."

Vicki closed her eyes. It felt better to think not seeing was a choice and not a fact, "What about eating? Isn't it about time you fed again?"

Henry rubbed his lips along her throat, "You know me that well?"

"Not nearly well enough. But your touch tells me. You try to hide it, but the vampire makes his wants known." She felt him as he stopped all movement waiting for her to continue, so she asked, "You don't know? No one's told you?"

"I've shared what I am with very few. And it's been decades since I've had this close a relationship with anyone." He placed a hand on her arm and his fingers pressed into the bend of her elbow as he demanded, "Tell me."

Vicki turned her head, opened her eyes wide and did her best to bring his face into focus as she said, "Pulse points."

"What?"

She touched her lips to his and used the tip of her tongue to find his fangs. He pressed his lips tightly together denying her so she said, "You touch the places on me where the pulse is closest to the surface when the vampire is hungry. Just now your lips were at my throat and now your fingertips are over the spot where blood is drawn. The hungrier you are, the more often you do it."

Henry pulled back his hands and sat up straight thinking about all the times he had hunted then fed. He started to deny her words then laughed instead saying, "You're right. I have to be fast and accurate when I feed."

"Feed from me. If I can't have more of your blood tonight, I want your love."

"Vicki I told you before, we're playing a dangerous game."

"You've already won the game. Collect your prize."

Henry looked around her living room checking that everything was locked tight. He moved quickly to turn off lights, then said, "No, Vicki you've won. I can no more resist you than a moth can resist fire."

They walked together into the bedroom with their clothes falling unnoticed to the floor as they tumbled into bed. Her hands and lips teased the man as her blood called out to the vampire. There lovemaking was full of passion as Henry fed. Just before sunrise, Vicki made a request that he was unable to refuse.

She slept at his side until Henry woke up at sunset. He stared at her pale color and sensed one of his own kind. He touched her face as she opened her eyes and looked at the concern in his face, "It's what I wanted. If we have only a year together, let's make it the best year of our lives."


End file.
